Loving You From Afar
by Selene Romanov
Summary: A triangle based on Let the Reigns Go Loose. involving Mouth, Brooke and Felix! Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note**: After watching "let the Reigns Go Loose" I had to write this, it just exploded out of me. I will take part of my annoyance of Felix back since he bought back the dollhouse for Brooke!!! Plz Read and give me feedback.

**Mouth gently **helped Brooke into her bed, her green polyester dress scratching against his skin, but to him it was the sweetest feeling. Being anywhere near Brooke was heaven to him.  
  
He pulled the cover over her slender body up to her neck and looked tenderly down upon her.  
  
Even drunk she was still beautiful, to him Brooke Davis was perfection, she was his ideal woman.  
  
But he would never have her, because guys like him didn't get girls like her.  
  
Sadly he looked at his reflection in her mirror, then he looked back at her.  
  
Sleeping so soundly, the sleep of the drunk or of the emotionally exhausted.  
  
"I love you." The words flew out of his heart, he could say them to a sleeping Brooke, but never to a conscious Brooke, because she would laugh in his face and thank for being the little brother she never had.  
  
He couldn't take that hurt, so he loved her from afar.  
  
The door squeaked open and Felix strode through the door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mouth stood protectively in front of Brooke's bed.  
  
"I came to check on her," Felix stepped forward to try and get around Mouth.  
  
"Where's Theresa? In your bed, waiting?" Mouth sarcastically asked.  
  
"No, I sent her home," Felix whispered back angrily.  
  
"It's not fair of you to treat Brooke this way," Mouth looked down at her, tenderness in his eyes.  
  
Felix smiled, a hint of cruelty in his eyes. "Shall I tell you the truth about Miss Muffett here?"  
  
Knowing he had Mouth's attention, "Brooke is the one who wants us to be friends with benefits, basically sex with no strings and when I start to care, she freezes up and retreats in her frozen shell."  
  
Mouth looked at Brooke, tasting the bitterness of jealousy, knowing he would never know what it was like to laugh with her, make jokes and touch her, have her smile at him.  
  
"Just treat her right," Mouth pushed past Felix and shut the door behind him.  
  
Brooke opened her eyes a few minutes later. Seeing Felix there, she had a vauge memory of the party, "Have you been here the entire time?"  
  
"Of course, where else would I be?" Felix smiled down at her, kissed her cheek and watched her close her eyes and fall back asleep.  
  
He looked at his reflection in the mirror and didn't like what he saw.  
  
A picture of Lucas and Brooke laughing togther. Fury glinted in his dark eyes as he looked at the picture and then back at Brooke.  
  
**Could be a one-part fic. Or there could be more added on. Let me know if you want more**. 


	2. Chapter Two

****

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys rock. **SeriousFan**, I wasn't aiming to make Felix sound like a stalker, but that was a good thing to point out, I might incorporate that at some time in the future. Thanks again for all the reviews. Enjoy this latest chapter.

Brooke opened her eyes, her head pounding as she squinted at her bedside clock. 11:04 a.m., _thank god, it's Sunday. I can barely remember last night..except I remember Mouth sitting on my bed, but then why would?_

Grimacing against the throbbing of her headache as it pounded inside of her head. Moaning slightly, she was still in her cheap polyester dress from whatever discount store, she'd gotten it from.

Hearing footsteps on the staircase, she groaned, hoping it wasn't Felix wanting a roll in the sack.

"Brooke, darling," her mother pushed open the door.  
  
"What is it?" Brooke whispered softly.

"I have to talk to you about something," her mother sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" putting the pillow over her head, she struggled to master the pain that marched like an army ready to attack inside her head.

"We're selling the house," the words shocked Brooke, causing her to forget her headache.

"What?" her eyes opened, her mind raced thinking of a dozen different situations of why this was happening.

"Why?" struggling to hide the insecurity in her voice, she tried to muffle it behind her pillow.

"Your dad has been offered a new job, but in order to get it, we have to start living a bit more modestly, the house has to go," her mom tried to explain.

"Can I keep my car?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"Yes, but that's not the point," her mother tried to stress.

"Well what is the point, we have to live like one big happy family in a little house together," sarcasm coated her tone, she tossed her head back, glaring at her mother fiercely.

"Why does everything have to be an argument with you?" her mother exhaled heavily.

"Because that's the way I am, when I am uprooted from everything I know and love," Brooke pushed back her bedcovers and moved over to her dresser.

"Where are we moving? I imagine you already have it picked out," Brooke looked at her mother in the mirror, mockery in her eyes as she applied her makeup to cover the hangover look.

"Yes, it's a nice house on Mackenzie Avenue, near where Peyton lives," her mother said.

"Great and when do we move?" Brooke sneered.

"Next weekend." Silence followed her answer.

Brooke threw her makeup against the wall, a black mark infused with blue eye shadow marked the wall.

"Have fun cleaning that up for the new owners," turning to her mother. "You must really hate me," grabbing a jacket, a pair of sneakers and her purse. She ran down to the front door, slamming it and out to her car.

Felix came out of his house and walked over to her as she started up her car, he put a hand on the roof.

"Wanna come over for awhile?" he smiled his sexy smile.

"No." Brooke swatted his hand away and reversed out of the driveway, not bothering to look back once.****

Pulling up in front of the river court, Brooke got out of her car and stumbled brokenly over to the bleachers. Collapsing on the wooden hardness, she struggled to hold back the tears. But emotion overcame her and she couldn't control it.

Sobs wracked her body, tear poured down her face, wrecking her makeup.  
  
A rough hand touched her back lightly. "Brooke, are you okay?" Mouth watched her, concern in her eyes.

"I'm moving," she cried out.

"Where?" Mouth took her in his arms, stroking her back as she sobbed.

"Mackenzie Avenue, I don't want to move, I like my house, I live where I live, I like-  
Brooke broke off and started sobbing again.

"It's okay, Brooke, it'll be okay, I'm here for you," Mouth kissed her forehead gently. Closing his eyes, he continued to stroke her, opening his eyes when he felt her shudders recede.

Brooke was looking up at him, her brown eyes watching him. Full of innocent wonder, pondering why he wasn't trying to kiss her, or get underneath her clothes, as most guys would have been.

"Brooke I-" Mouth was cut off by Brooke's finger touching his lips. She looked at him, her eyes open, her mind thinking. Her eyes moved down to his lips for a split second and then back up to his eyes. Sighing heavily, she nestled into his arms and relaxed. Feeling safe for the first time in a long time.

**More soon.**


	3. Chapter Three

Brooke pulled away from him, "Thanks Mouth, you're such a great friend," she kissed him on the cheek.

Mouth felt his heart break as she walked away back to her car.

"Brooke, I'll visit you at your new house," he called to her.

Brooke waved at him. Her car drove away with his heart.

"Damn it," Mouth smashed his hand against the wooden bleacher.

Looking out at the racing rapids, he wished he could float away with the water.

Felix looked out his window at the road and perked up when he saw Brooke's car pull up in front of her house.

"Brooke," he ran down the stairs and out to her car.

She was lifting a garment bag out of the trunk, coolness crossed her features. "Felix."

"Did you want to go to the Winter Formal?" Felix asked her.

"I'm actually going with Peyton, maybe we can hook up later?" Brooke winked at him, sashaying past him into her house.

"Okay," Felix was left standing out there like an idiot.

Lights flashed and people were moving to the music.

Nathan paced, while watching for Haley, who was late.

Lucas was dancing with Anna, a sublime smile on his face.

Peyton sat alone at the table, wishing she was somewhere else other than there. Wishing she had a date, wishing her mom was there.

Mouth was standing by the wall, watching Felix and Brooke dancing.

When Felix broke away to get something, Brooke walked over towards him.

"Hey Mouth, wanna dance?" she held out her arm, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Sure." Mouth followed her out to the floor.

"At least I know you're a good guy, you're the only guy in this room who gets me, understands me and doesn't want to get into my pants," Brooke looked down at her outfit, "or should i say dress."

Laughing at her own joke.

"Brooke, why are you with Felix?" Mouth looked at her, his eyes soft with an emotion she could only decipher as pity.

"I don't need your pity, Felix and I are friends with benefits, that might change since he took care of me after the TRIC party last weekend," Brooke smiled over at Felix.

"Felix didn't take you home and take care of you, I did, and I didn't buy your dollhouse back Felix did," Mouth stated bluntly.

"What?" Brooke was shocked. "How could you lie to me like that?"

"Brooke I-"

"I thought we were friends, damn it, you're just like every other guy here, always has to lie," Brooke yelled at him, fury in her eyes.

Turning on her heel, she stormed off the dance floor and out of the room.

Mouth stood there, shocked and alone. Felix walkd over to him, "What did you say to her?"

"I told her the truth, something you can't seem to do," Mouth pushed past him.

More soon.


	4. Chapter Four

**I know, it's been like 10 months since i've updated this story, but here's an update, hopefully you read & review and like.**

**

* * *

**

Brooke thundered around her room, smashing things and throwing clothes. Her mind raced…_I can't believe Mouth lied to me, why would he do that to me._

Tears clouded her vision, her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Burying her head in her pillows, she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, the sky was grey and overcast, which suited her mood just fine. She didn't concern herself with thoughts of backstabbing members of the opposite sex. Dressed in a black sweater, blue jeans and pink socks, she slowly started packing her room up for the move.

A soft knock on her door smashed her reverie of silence. "What?"

"Brookie, Felix is here to see you," her mother said.

"I don't want to see him," Brooke turned her back on her mother.

"Okay, but he looks miserable," her mother obviously thought this would sway Brooke into seeing him.

"I don't care, he lied to me and is a bastard, I don't talk to lying members of the opposite sex," Brooke raged at her mother.

Her mother put a hand to her throat, "Sorry, I'm tell him you're busy." She closed the door quietly and Brooke went back to her packing.

Halfway though the afternoon, pebbles hitting her window once again broke her reverie, moving over to the window, she pushed the sash up.

"What?"

"Brooke, I'm-" cut off by Brooke.

"I don't want to hear it Felix, you lied to me, we're done, get it, good, now stay the hell out of my life." Her lungs hoarse from yelling, she slammed her window shut and flung the blinds down to shield herself from the world.

"God can't you all just leave me alone." Her shoulders shook under the weight of her sobs and she collapsed on her bed. Crying hard, her eyes were soon red rimmed.

"Men are pigs, lying cheating scumbags, not one of them is different," wiping her eyes, she looked at her reflection.

"C'mon Brooke, grow up, you're pathetic, get it together," Mentally berating herself for letting Mouth and Felix make her feel this bad and look so pathetic.

She laughed cynically at her reflection.

"The truth hurts." She mocked her reflection.

The next day at school, she saw Felix holding hands with Theresa and Mouth was nowhere to be seen.

Walking into the principal's office, she dropped her pom poms on his desk. "I quit," and walked out. Doing that, made her feel a lot more freer.

Smiling to herself, she walked to her locker and spun the combo. Silence sounded in the hall full of teens as Felix approached her.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you," his eyes moved over her revealing outfit lecherously.

Looking at his eyes focused on her physical attributes, Brooke shuddered repulsively.

Patting Felix on the shoulder, she shouldered her red backpack, "I'm so sorry to hear you have gonorrhea, thank god I wasn't infected, I hope you'll get better soon, but you have to understand why I can't see you anymore." "Sorry." Smiling widely, she made a hasty exit, leaving Felix standing there, shocked and watching her walk away.

When she turned the corner, she heard a loud exclamation, "You bitch!"

Smiling, she bumped into Lucas who touched her shoulder. "Brooke I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" concern flashed in her eyes.

"It's about Mouth," Lucas said.

"I don't want to talk about him," Brooke pushed past him.

Lucas caught her arm, "He was in an accident last night."

Those seven words froze her like a statue. "What kind of accident?" her voice was high pitched.

"He was riding his bike home and got hit by a car, he's in the hospital in critical condition, I thought you should know since you're kind of his friend," Lucas finished.

"What hospital?" Brooke demanded.

"Mercy General, he's on the fourth floor," Lucas said to Brooke's retreating back.

Brooke raced to her car, threw her backpack in the back and started her car and pealed out of the parking lot heading towards Mercy General.

* * *

**More soon and yes i mean sooner than in the next 10 months.**


End file.
